westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune sextile Venus
With the sextile, the sensitivity in the conjunction is still present, although not felt so intensely, and there is more of a mental orientaion towards the external world and an ability to work effectively with people for social harmony. Creativity and communication are enhanced with the sextile, and these gifts are used to create meaningful and evocative objective forms which many others find resonant and inspiring, such as those in art, music or literature. The imagination is active and fertile, and the channels are present through which the images can flow easily and naturally; this creative talent can greatly enrich your life once it is properly released. You prefer to emphasise the positive and beneficial aspects of life and human nature, and are basically optimistic, although there should still be a realistic streak within you which adds a shade of balance. Whilst your emotions are too general and diffuse to be restricted to any one person, your basic outlook is that of a universal compassion linked to an understanding and acceptance of human nature, and you may find that you become a confidante to others and perform a role whereby you offer counsel and support to others in difficulty. The love aspects as represented by Venus and Neptune (individual and universal) flow well together, and the emotion expressed through the heart and mind is very comforting and soothing to others, often possessing healing qualities. This caould be more formally expressed through medicine or psychotherapy situations, and you can be an adept resolver of conflicts through restoring harmony in confrontationary tensions between people. Social or community work could be attractive to you in some form, if you choose to work in the outer world. Some prefer to work in the inner realms, and choose to apply their talents through music, art and literature to express similar qualities to the world. Privately you are likely to hold romantic ideals, often entering alliances with similar-thinking and -feeling individuals, especially those of a mystical and sensitive disposition. Ideal love relationships are probably sought, and this can leave you quite vulnerable to emotional pain and disappointment, especially through others failing to live up to your probably unreasonable expectations. You tend to elevate your love affairs to sublime realms, using them as a mystical stepladder to reach those subtle spiritual lands that are your private dreamscapes of paradise. Often your emotions are associated with a mystical and religious importance, and the sextile and trine have been described as 'lovers of the universe'. Relationships may be an area of sacrifice for you, a sphere of transformation, as well as an area where you may be forced to come to terms with the real world through compromise with others and by realising that for harmony to exist difficult inner emotional battles may need to be fought and adjustments made. Sometimes, when under pressure, you may retreat into that inner ideal world, and lapse into a rejected state of apathy and inertia whilst your sensitivity is renewed and made ready to face the world again. Your natural gifts and talents could be used to restore more beauty and harmony to people and the world, to make it more like your ideal dream of a perfect universe, so look to that direction to express your creativity.